


Soldier, Poet, King

by Lunar_Luminessence11



Series: inotjonathan stories [1]
Category: inotjonathan
Genre: Admins as characters, Gen, How Do I Tag, Origin Story, SMP, inotjonathan is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Luminessence11/pseuds/Lunar_Luminessence11
Summary: I'm in a small fandom for the streamer inotjonathan and his admins. I wanted to make an origin story to the people on the server and how they met everyone so.... It's nothing great but I wanted to write this.
Series: inotjonathan stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017621
Kudos: 4





	Soldier, Poet, King

‘There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword…’

Blimp slipped her sword into its sheath, the shiny metal once again covered in the leather. With a sigh she looked around at the land around her, taking in its beauty. The world was quiet today. Mobs would be spawning soon so she would have to make a dirt shack for the night. It wasn’t anything new for the adventurer but that doesn’t mean she enjoyed doing it, despite its efficiency. Her nights were lonelier now that she was away from the land that was once her home. 

‘She will tear your city down, oh ley, oh lie, oh lord…’

The fondness crept into her brain for a while till she remembered the cruelty of her people. The cruelties they committed. It was no surprise she gave up her high-class status to overturn the government with her people. They were successful, of course, but now she was alone. Her family no longer accepting of the daughter that took away their status as higher-ups. Blimp missed her siblings and mother, but she didn’t mind. She loved her warrior status. The admiration she sees in the people’s eyes as she passes by in her armor is worth the safety of her people, even if she does spend most nights in a dirt shack. With a small sigh, she left her thoughts and began to place her dirt on the ground around her, despite the bruises aching her body and the soreness from walking for so long without break. Only small furnishments were there to save her some time for when she packed up in the morning, onto the next kingdom where she would once more stockpile her resources. 

‘There will come a poet, who’s weapon is his word….’

Blimp coughed as she wiped some dirt off her face and cringed; she was sure she had made the dirt compact enough for it to not do that. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the iron sword close to her face. It obviously wasn’t strong compared to her netherite one, but that was across the room currently. The soulless black eyes that greeted her did not make her feel any safer. The tall figure put a finger to his lips and made a motion to put his sword away. Looking around, Blimp noticed the sun wasn’t even up yet. She wanted to ask but quieted when she saw the man pull out his communicator and he gave her a look that confused her even more. A small ping from her own communicator alerted her to a message. She looked at him confused but checked anyway.  
Endermanlike: I don’t like talking, but there is a swarm of zombies coming and you don’t have a door.  
Blimp looked at the entrance and realized he was right, there was just a big hole where the door should be. She looked shocked with herself but shook it off. “Why would you warn me?” A few seconds on his communicator and a small ping from her own gave her the answer.  
Endermanlike: You’ve been to the nether and survived. You clearly know what you’re doing here.  
“So you just decided to help me?” A nod was received from the stranger. She sighed but got to her crafting table and quickly making an oak door, placing it where the hole was. She looked back of him and moved back to sit on her bed. The man didn’t move, instead choosing to sit on the floor. His black eyes were creepy in the dim torch light, Blimp noticed. “Okay, are you gonna leave now?” The man shook his head. Blimp sighed but laid back in her bed. She was a light sleeper on the road anyway. “Well, I’m going back to sleep. Goodnight, Ender.”

‘He will slay you with his tongue, oh ley, oh lie, oh lord….’

Blimp never did hear Ender talk, not properly, it was only smaller mumbles from here and there. She didn’t mind though. After that night he began to follow her around and it did make the journey less lonesome, even if he always joked about being a few days older. His black eyes lost their creepiness eventually and instead added to his mysterious aesthetic, even if he was just a huge teddy bear with a terrible sleep schedule. Blimp learned quickly that Ender was quick to shut people up for being wrong. They were once at a market and someone had dared to say some false information about the mentally ill. Both she and Ender were kicked out of the market after Ender sent a long paragraph informing the man of all his false information and he hadn’t shut up and instead personally attacked Ender. Blimp didn’t regret it, even if she wasn’t able to get more golden apples. Another thing Blimp had learned, Ender was skilled at fighting. They had gotten into a practice spar and he won ever match they had done. Blimp blamed it on his height. Ender only laughed quietly and helped her up from her crouched position. 

‘There will come a ruler, who’s brow is laid in thorn….’

“Ow fuck!” Blimp and Ender's eyes snapped to a bush they were walking by after hearing the cry of pain and the rough shaking of the greenery. Ender pulled out his iron sword, not wanting to use his netherite sword until it was fully enchanted, and Blimp pulled out her crossbow pointing it at the bush. With a groan a man pulled himself out from the aggressive bush. He had leaves and thorns in his brown hair messily, scrapes, and blood around his face. He glared at the bush as though it was only a minor inconvenience and he wasn’t actively injured. He looked up at the people in front of him and immediately jumped to his feet, putting his hands up in surrender. He chuckled nervously, “Sorry guys, I was trying to practice speed bridging,” the tall man smiled nervously. Blimp looked up and sure enough, there was a small bridge. Ender had seen it too and smiled in amusement. “I’m Jonathan, but you can call me Jon. You are?”  
“I’m Blimp, this is Ender,” Blimp smiled, slinging her crossbow back into her inventory. Ender kept his sword and shield in hand, but he was obviously less guarded now that he saw the reason for the abrupt fall. Blimp dug through her inventory for a second and pulled out a spare golden apple, tossing it to the man. “Do you play in the Hypixel tournaments?” Jon nodded, wiping his mouth of the shimmering juice.  
“I’m trying to get a large win streak in Bed Wars. I thought that by being high up I would have been less likely to mess up a placement,” Jon explained, “It didn’t work, obviously.” Ender smiled and rolled his eyes, even though the other two couldn’t tell.  
“Well, Ender knows how to do that a little bit. Or you could practice with us. Ender mentioned he used to play in Bed Wars.” A small ping alerted Blimp of a response.  
Endermanlike: I wasn’t any good.  
“You’re still more help than me and he obviously can’t take care of himself,” Blimp commented, smirk hidden beneath the red cloth that covers half her face. Jon pouted.  
“I can too take care of myself! I’ll have you know that I’ve been on my own for two years now!” He said with a prideful smile. Blimp looked at him deadpan as Ender pointed up to the failed bridging attempt. “Okay, that doesn’t count.” Jon picked some leaves and thorns from his hair.  
“Well, you’re welcome to tag along. We’re on our way to the next kingdom. It’s close to Hypixel and you could gear up for it,” Blimp offered.  
Jon looked hesitant at first but nodded. “If you guys are okay with it sure.”

'Smeared with oil like David’s boy, oh lay, oh lye, oh lord….'

“Jon, how the fuck?!”  
Blimps shout erupted even more silent laughter from Ender. Jon glared as he placed down his water bucket to rinse himself off.  
Endermanlike: He tried to MLG water and fell into a beehive.  
Blimp shook her head in disappointment as Jon washed the sticky honey coating his skin and clothes. “Now we have to do laundry,” Blimp groaned. Ender cringed. He hated having to take off his armor.  
Endermanlike: Do we have to?  
Blimp looked at him deadpan, “Yes, Ender, you have to.” Ender huffed but nodded.  
“Sorry, Blimp, I didn’t see the hive when I was up there,” Jon apologized nervously. Blimp shook her head but couldn’t help the fondness she felt at the two males. They were idiots, for sure, but they were her idiots now.  
“Anyway, I don’t know how you’ll react, but I wanted to start a SMP….”


End file.
